Over You
by glitteredrune
Summary: Alec will never be over Magnus. [All human]


Lights covered the busy streets. People carrying bags and gifts for their loved ones were seen everywhere. The wind was chilly, but none of them seemed to notice; happiness and warmth seemed to radiate from them even though the temperature was just few degrees before it reached freezing point. The weatherman said it was going to be snowstorm that day, anyway. Everyone was excited for this season; everyone but Alexander Lightwood.

Alec had always liked Christmas. It was the only time of the year where everyone in his family was present. His mother would cook, and his father would set up the Christmas tree. The four of them – Max, Izzy, Jace, and he – would prepare the table, and arrange the gifts. It was their tradition. It was one of the times where they seemed to be a happy family.

Not now. Since the day Max passed away, his parents grew apart even more. Alec knew that their marriage was not the best one, but he thought they would be more compassionate for their three remaining children. He was wrong, though. Max's death was also the death of the Lightwood family.

Alec was pulled out of his reverie when his phone started to blare Lady Gaga's voice. He was not a fan of pop, to be honest; he listens to Nirvana, for heaven's sake. It was just that Magnus loved "Mother Monster". This song just made him happy because it reminded him of his only one even though the latter broke up with him months ago.

"Hey, Iz. What's up?" Alec tried to sound excited to hear his sister's voice. He had not called her for weeks, and it was because he was busy pining over his lost love.

"Are you coming home for Christmas?" Hesitance covered her every word, he noticed.

"Nah, I think I'll pass. There are a lot of revisions to do, and I don't think I can do that with you and Jace running around the house."

"Okay."

The defeated sound in Isabelle's voice made him feel guilty. He was selfish; he was just like his parents. He did not care about anyone anymore. All he cared for now was his feelings. He hated it, but he could not do anything about it either. Ever since Magnus became part of his life, the sparkly boy became his world. When he was with him, nothing seemed to go wrong; everything was perfect, and Alec was happy.

It all ended when Magnus realized he was just wasting his time with this blue-eyed boy. He found someone else, and left. Alec was not surprised at all; people were always leaving him – Max, his parents. Why would Magnus be any different? He was just surprised that he would hurt this much. He had boyfriends before, but none of them made him hurt this much.

Since Magnus left him, all he did was cry. He threw up when he tried to eat. He just lied in his bed all day thinking what he did wrong. Was it because he was too shy? Was it because he was too insecure? Was it because he was boring?

He could still hear Magnus's voice.

_"Alec, I'm sorry, but I found someone else."_

He did not say anything then; he just stared at Magnus, and tried hard not to cry. He did not even ask why his Magnus was leaving him; he was too numb to function.

But that was months ago, and still, Alexander Lightwood's heart was still broken. Magnus was his everything; he was there when no one else was. He made him happy, and Alec was so damn sure that Magnus was the one for him. Life was not worth living if his glittery boy was not with him.

Alec got up from his bed, and grabbed his coat. He opened his drawer and pulled something out; the piece of metal practically glinted. He shoved it down the pocket of his coat.

He needed to get his man back.

* * *

Magnus was just putting the pie in the oven when he heard the doorbell rang. It was snowing heavily outside, and he was not expecting any visitor today. His boyfriend, Andrew, was going to spend his Christmas with his sister in London.

Removing his brightly-colored apron, he made his way to the door. Chairman Meow was in the way, so he softly kicked him aside. The little ball of fur did not seem to notice. Magnus sighed and decided to ignore his cat. He opened the door and saw Alec.

Alec's hand was stuffed inside the pocket of his coat; his hair was covered with snow. His cheeks were red, and his lips were a little too pale.

"Alec, what are you doing here? It's freezing outside! Get inside now!" Magnus was frantic. He did not really care that his ex was in his doorstep; it was Alec freezing to death he was scared of.

"I have one question, Magnus." Alec said, almost whispered.

"Jesus, Alexander! Come inside, first. We'll talk then, okay?"

"Just one question, please." Alec's tone was persistent and final. Magnus was left to do nothing but agree to this pale boy in front him.

"Okay."

"Do you still love me?" Alec looked at him in his eyes. His blue eyes were swimming in emotions – hurt, love, longing.

"Alec, we're over this. Please, just come inside." Magnus practically begged.

"Answer me, Magnus. Do you still love me?" A tear slid down Alec's rosy cheeks, and it took all of Magnus's willpower to not wipe it off.

"I'm sorry, Alec. I'm really sorry."

* * *

He could not stop the tears from flowing. He felt terrible. The hurt was so much worse than the first time Magnus threw him out. He was so stupid to believe that anything would change. Magnus fell out of love with him and he was in love with another man. It was so fucking simple, and Alec was too dumb to get it.

"Please, Alec. You must be freezing now. I'll make you hot choco," Magnus opened his door wider but Alec just shook his head.

"Before I leave, I want to thank you, Magnus. Thank you for making me happy, for making me feel special, for making me feel important, for making me feel loved. The times I spent with you were the best time of my entire life. I hope your b… your boyfriend will love you better than I ever will. I never stopped loving you, Magnus, and I never will."

"Alec…" It was a mere whisper of his name because Magnus had really nothing to say.

"I'll never bother you again. Merry Christmas, Magnus." Alec tried to smile, but the sad smile only brought more tears in his eyes. He turned around and walked out of Magnus's life.

* * *

Alec was not planning to go back to his apartment. He just walked aimlessly with the snow falling everywhere he looked. He smiled when he realized his feet brought him to Central Park. Everything was now white and covered with snow. Alec could feel the snowstorm coming, yet he did not care anymore.

He sat on one of the benches, and stared at nothing in particular. He realized that these frozen trees were just as sad as he was. He tried to smile at the thought of how poetic he was getting, but he could not feel his lips anymore.

It was Christmas, and he was alone in this frozen paradise.

Alec had always liked Christmas. It was the only time of the year where everyone in his family was present. His mother would cook, and his father would set up the Christmas tree. The four of them – Max, Izzy, Jace, and he – would prepare the table, and arrange the gifts. It was their tradition. It was one of the times where they seemed to be a happy family.

Magnus was his everything; he was there when no one else was. He made him happy, and Alec was so damn sure that Magnus was the one for him. Life was not worth living if his glittery boy was not with him.

But Alec had no family now, and Magnus left him. He lost everything, and honestly, his life was not worth living anymore. No matter what he did, he would never get over Magnus. He would just hurt and live in desolation he truly deserved, for he was simply a glitch in everyone's perfect life.

Alec's hand tightly gripped the cold metal he had in his pocket. He slowly pulled it out, and put the muzzle inside his mouth. With a shaking finger, he pulled the trigger.

* * *

**Reviews would be great. Merry Christmas!**

_**glitteredrune**_


End file.
